maskfandomcom-20200213-history
The Book of Power
:For the fictional book after which the episode is named, see Book of Power. For the coloring book based on this episode, see The Book of Power (Coloring Book). For the novelization of this episode, see Book of Power (Knight Books) V.E.N.O.M. steals an ancient book which holds the secrets of a mythological city of riches. Plot Synopsis V.E.N.O.M. steals the Book of Power, which is the key to the Lost City of Mong Paco and its giant jewel-covered idol. The book is recovered by Dusty, but V.E.N.O.M. has planted a tracking device in it, and they are able to mount an attack on Boulder Hill. Scott is hypnotized by the book and he leads everyone to the lost city, where T-Bob stumbles across the giant idol. Safety Tip Matt tells Scott to always buckle his seatbelt. Appearances M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Ultra Flash/Spectrum *Dusty Hayes - Backlash *Hondo McLean - Blaster *Alex Sector - Jackrabbit *Bruce Sato - Lifter *Brad Turner - Hocus Pocus *Buddy Hawks - Penetrator M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Rhino *Firecracker *Gator *Condor V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Jackhammer *Piranha Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Monks of Mong Paco *Museum Curator Quotes "Analyzer indicates book contains unusual combination of organic substances." "What kind of combination?" "Pepperoni and double cheese." - M.A.S.K. Computer and Matt Trakker "Left, right, left, right. I -I-I feel like a soldier. A lost, tin soldier." "I'm not lost." "T-t-that's your opinion." - T-Bob and Scott Trakker "But where's the opening?" "That doesn't matter, with a blast of antimatter." - Dusty Hayes and Brad Turner "Whoo! That was closer than a near-sighted gopher to a turnip patch." - Dusty Hayes "My Hypno-Headlights ought to take care of 'em for a while." - Hondo McLean "Scott, look out!"" "Oh, he's my new friend." "Yeah, this guy's a monkey." "Not a monkey, a monk!" - Matt Trakker, T-Bob and Scott Trakker Satoisms *''Time to make the fox run from the scarecrow.'' Continuity *The jeep Dusty Hayes uses to deliver pizza's resembles Gator, but does not have the Electric Ouch cannon nor the railing it attaches to. *Matt Trakker is seen in his Rhino uniform and Ultra Flash mask for the first time during the battle at Boulder Hill, but changes to his Thunderhawk outfit and Spectrum mask for the mission proper. Conflicts *All the M.A.S.K. agents are wearing their MASKS during the defence of Boulder Hill, but after that they sit down at the conference table and charge every mask up before going on the mission. Behind the Scenes *The music associated with the Monks of Mong Paco is a partial reuse by composers Haim Saban & Shuki Levy of their "Arabian Desert (Désert D'Arabie) theme from Inspector Gadget. *A coloring book featuring images from this story, also titled The Book of Power was released by Golden Books. *A paperback book based on this episode, written by Kenneth Harper and Bruce Hogarth was published by Knight Books in 1986. It was number 04 in this series. Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Hondo McLean, Dusty Hayes, Bruce Sato and Monk *Mark Halloran as Buddy Hawks, Sly Rax, Cliff Dagger and Museum Curator *Brendan McKane as Alex Sector, Miles Mayhem and Monk *Graeme McKenna as Brad Turner and T-Bob *Sharon Noble as M.A.S.K. Computer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes